


[玹娜] 爱情碎片

by irregular_jojo



Series: [群像] 爱情碎片 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: #失恋30题 前6题是分手故事爱情碎片系列的第一对本意是想写失恋之后慢慢被时间治愈的故事 不过似乎还有另外一种理解方式bgm -> fine by taeyeon
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin
Series: [群像] 爱情碎片 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986874
Kudos: 3





	[玹娜] 爱情碎片

#失恋30题 01-06

01 拍立得胶片

郑在玹搬出去时最头疼的，是他和罗渽民一起拍的那些照片。

因为是两个人共同的记忆所以没办法直接当着罗渽民扔掉，更不好自己都塞到行李箱里带回去，就算带回去他也不知道该怎么处理。尤其是看到罗渽民一副 “我也不想留着” 的样子，郑在玹觉得还是自己先带走再想办法扔比较好。

他找了一个小盒子，把那些相纸都整理好放进去，然后又用胶带把四周都固定好之后才收到了箱子里。

郑在玹把这一盒子胶片都扔在了脑后，还是后来由于工作原因再次搬家的时候找到才想起来自己一直忘记处理了。

看到略微有些褪色的相纸时，首先涌上心头的依旧是拍摄照片时喜悦和幸福的记忆。

有时候郑在玹也会怀念过去的时光，可是脑海中总是有个理智的声音告诉自己，不能一直沉浸在破碎的虚幻中。

最后还是剪碎扔掉了。

美好的记忆是永存的，胶片不过是承载记忆的一个物件罢了，郑在玹想。

  
  


02 Baileys

罗渽民不太喜欢红酒的味道，红酒说到底还是郑在玹的喜好。

对于罗渽民来说，红酒是入口酸涩的葡萄味，带着一点点发酵后的味道。他喜欢的是几乎没有酒精味的果味鸡尾酒，或者baileys这种奶酒，虽然不喝牛奶，但是对baileys的喜好已经到了即便是吃lactose pill也一定要喝的程度。

所以他在郑在玹的酒柜里塞了好几瓶baileys。不需要调酒，只要简单地在杯子里放好冰块倒酒就好了。

然后就会被郑在玹嘲笑说小孩子口味。

这种时候罗渽民只需要扁扁嘴，就可以得到一个来自郑在玹的吻。

“明明哥很喜欢在我喝完baileys之后和我接吻，其实哥也是小孩子口味吧，只不过嘴硬不说罢了。”

不过罗渽民再也不需要在酒柜里找地方放酒了，现在整个酒柜都是他的，用baileys摆满整个酒柜也没关系。

不会再有人一脸嫌弃却特地把心爱的红酒挪到角落里中间留出来让自己放酒了，也不会再有人和他交换一个带着淡淡奶味的吻了。

  
  


03 烟花棒

郑在玹并不是很喜欢烟火。他不喜欢那些脆弱的，转瞬即逝的美丽。

不过罗渽民很喜欢。

现在回想起来的话，郑在玹第一次心动就是因为看到了笑得像个孩子般的罗渽民。

当时是学生会在屋顶上搞bbq派对，不知道是谁带了很多烟花棒分给来参加派对的人，罗渽民站在角落里两只手都攥着不断闪烁着的烟花棒。夏夜依旧有些闷热的晚风裹着罗渽民身上淡淡的柑橘味道冲撞进了郑在玹的鼻腔，同时闯进他心脏的还有开心到眼睛都要消失的罗渽民。

郑在玹再反应过来的时候，他已经站在了罗渽民面前。罗渽民看起来有些紧张，薄薄的嘴唇抿了起来。手里的烟花棒正在静静燃烧着，在眼底迸射出无数火花。

郑在玹张了张嘴，想打个招呼却不知道该说些什么。

罗渽民伸手把自己刚点燃的另一只烟花棒递给了郑在玹，对他重新露出了一个笑容 “嗨 学长。”

分手之后他去了很多屋顶派对，但是郑在玹再也没有遇到会分发烟花棒的派对。

也再没有遇到一个会因为烟花棒笑得像个小孩子的人。

  
  


04 白色发带

罗渽民对郑在玹一见钟情的契机便是风云学长的白色发带。

初中的时候放眼望去全都是灰扑扑的小豆丁，套上了跟廉价编织袋一般宽大的校服，就跟在操场上撒了一大筐被粗鲁地套上个小号麻袋保护的小土豆没什么本质上的区别。

罗渽民第一次见到郑在玹还是因为初高中的体育课时间重叠了，初二的小屁孩儿对体育课很热衷，是为数不多几节可以放松一下的课。而高中的体育老师们对高二的小半个成年人管的不多，男孩子通常就会聚在一起踢球。

虽然在踢球，郑在玹总是穿着白色的短袖，还会戴着白色的发带把刘海都撩起来梳成一个小小的揪揪，然后双手插兜帅气地奔跑着。

在一群脏了吧唧的小土豆里，郑在玹是那颗被白色柔软的塑料网套精心保护好，与这里的一切格格不入的白桃。

虽然没看到郑在玹在大学以后戴过发带，罗渽民依旧对高中风云学长郑在玹念念不忘，以至于他工作了之后第一笔工资就花在了同款发带上。

罗渽民觉得挺值的，毕竟戴着白色发带踢球的郑在玹是支撑了他整个少年时代的梦。

  
  


05 黑胶唱片

郑在玹是一个很浪漫的人。

虽然工作繁忙又疲惫，郑在玹总是能在悠闲的空隙中尽可能地享受着缓慢的时间。

他会在下班路上给罗渽民带一束花回家，会抱着罗渽民在睡前听收藏的黑胶唱片，也会倒上半杯红酒静静地坐在窗前看书，还会开着车带罗渽民在失眠的夜晚漫无目的地公路旅行。

只不过自从分手之后，他一直没能坐下来去休息一下。

有一部分原因自然是因为郑在玹把自己生活的全部重心都转移到了工作上；还有一部分原因是习惯了身边总有个人陪着自己去虚度光阴后，突然要变成自己一个人去做这些事情，郑在玹有些胆怯，觉得自己并不能良好的适应这种转变。

索性就用不断上涨的工资条来弥补一下吧。

在经历了四个月连轴转不停地用工作麻痹自己之后，郑在玹最终还是因为过劳还是被组员送到医院吊水。

组员在临走之前看着郑在玹欲言又止，还是叹了口气之后和郑在玹说道 “哥，虽然跑着可以更快地到终点，但是也会累的更快一些；走着去欣赏一下路上的风景并不是一件坏事，很多事情都可以慢慢来，不用那么着急的。”

郑在玹想起来，罗渽民好像也对曾经不敢停下来休息的他说过类似的话。

出院之后的第一件事情，郑在玹把病假改成了年假。

他去了前段时间新开的咖啡店，没有点自己总是喝的冰美式，而是点了更适合坐下来喝的flat white；开着车去超市采购了食材，还在红酒区带走了一瓶他一直很想尝试的红酒，和一小瓶baileys；最后在街角的花店停了一下，买了束花打算放到客厅里。

回到家耐心地把三个多月都没来得及仔细打扫的角角落落全部都收拾了一遍，把新买的花摆在了客厅合适的位置上，再给自己做了一顿久违的晚饭。

郑在玹站在高层公寓的落地窗前，没被浴袍遮住的皮肤蒸腾出淡淡的水汽，角落里的唱片机正在播放cigarettes after sex，放眼望去通明的城市像是天上的星倒映在地表的点点暖光。

他突然想到，其实没关系的，一个人也没关系的。

  
  


06 Five Guys

罗渽民和郑在玹都超喜欢five guys，喜欢到每周至少要去3次的程度，连公认好吃又方便的火锅都比不上两个人在five guys点汉堡的频率。

罗渽民喜欢口感丰富的cheeseburger，点餐的时候恨不得把所有topping都加上才够；而郑在玹更偏好一口咬下去全是厚实肉感的bacon cheeseburger，然后再和罗渽民分享一份炸的恰到好处的薯条。

不过罗渽民通常不会一个人去。

five guys薯条一绝，调味和炸的火候算得上是罗渽民吃过所有快餐店里最好的，即便是小份也会被塞的满满当当，甚至每次都要从包装纸袋里先捞出散落的薯条才行。罗渽民饭量不大，哪怕只是小份汉堡吃完了都觉得已经八分饱了，要是不想撑的难受的话顶多只能再来几根薯条，根本吃不完整份。

不过和郑在玹在一起的时候，就算点大份也没关系，因为有个隐藏的大胃王，罗渽民永远都不用担心吃不完薯条浪费食物。

分手几个月之后，罗渽民家附近开了一个新的five guys。想到已经很久没去过之后，他还是推开了门。

依旧是点了自己最喜欢cheeseburger和各种topping，以及小份薯条。

他的食量没怎么变，小份薯条他依旧是吃不完，只好不停地试图用可乐把沉甸甸的油炸土豆送进胃里。

罗渽民想起来，郑在玹好像和他说过，很多快餐店的薯条放凉了之后反而会更好吃。可能会失去了薯条本身的松软口感，却很意外地让调味料的味道和碳水的甜味融合地更和谐。他低头看着没吃完的薯条叹了口气，把薯条塞回了纸袋准备带回家等一会儿饿了再吃。

做出了这个决定之后，罗渽民只觉得一直绷紧的神经一下子松懈了下来，想向上扯扯嘴角却只能感觉到眼睛越来越酸涩。

从分手到现在一直没流的眼泪似乎是被剩了半份薯条触发了，砸到了桌面上，积成了一个个小小的水洼。

他突然想到，其实没关系的，就算一下子吃不完没关系，哭出来也没关系的，一个人也没关系的。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始想写这个纯粹是因为想写分手故事，想用一个新颖一点的方式写，所以想到了要通过某一个在恋爱中曾经很特别的物品/事情/地点等等，来突出两个人恋爱时以及分手后的转变? (如果没写出来就没写出来叭..  
> 与其说是失恋30题，更像是一个个小小的切入点去观察这两个人的爱情  
> 并不想把整段爱情讲得太满，会掐头去尾，会刻意地避开很多幸福的部分，会根据这个特定的命题来讲故事  
> 因为每个人性格和每段关系本身的不同，自然会出现：慢慢从失恋中走出来，破镜重圆，闹得很僵老死不相往来..  
> 总之是很多种不同的分手故事  
> 并不是为了虐而写的，只是想通过这些破碎的片段，看到爱情和失恋的不同样子


End file.
